A Short Story of Lily and Snape
by ScandalousPotter
Summary: The love of Lily and Snape is relieved :
1. Chapter 1

**A Short Story of the Lily and Snape**

**I looked longingly into those beautiful green eyes, her fiery red hair framed her oval face magnificently and her soft, pale hands, held mine in their own soft embrace. She was staring sweetly in my dark black eyes, I had already pushed the grand curtains of black hair away from my face and I couldn't help but smile at the look of love she offered me. **

"**Severus, I - I don't know how to say it but… I - I think I might… L-love you…." She looked startled as she spoke the words, her eyes losing contact with mine and her grip lessoned around my hands. **

"**Lily, I have no doubt that I love you." Her smile became much more apparent and the grip tightened immediately. **

**She was just so beautiful, her lips bright pink, her hair pulled back, yet falling around her eyes, and well her eyes sparkled beautifully. I moved closer to her lips, my hand wrapped around the creamy, soft skin on her neck. The kiss was beautiful, like dynamite exploding silently above our heads, the sparks making the kiss hotter and hotter. **

**Lily was much bolder then I, her hand quickly found the hooks on my dark black robes. Her hands fumbling absentmindedly over the white of my chest. Moving slowly down to my stomach to the waistband of my black slacks. My cock was steadily becoming harder and I was losing the grasp I had on innocence. **

**My hands twitching over the clasps on her set of Gryffindor scarlet and gold robes. Her robes and shirt were quickly removed and her bra was soon to follow. Breaking off the heavy kiss, I dove for her tender breasts. The feel of her hard nipple in my mouth was making me harder, her moans echoing silently through the Room of Requirement. Her fingernails digging tightly into my back. **

"**Sev, Oh my god! Sev, Why - Why don't we move to the - the bed." **

**Despite being called weak, and worthless, I could still lift Lily and place her softly on the bed. My awkward body covered her petite frame. The kissing had again continued, though now all clothes had been thrown aside and I could feel her soft, hot, skin against mine. Her legs spread slowly, timidly for me. I thrusted very softly into her. Her sighs seemed to mimic the pleasure in her eyes. Our lips never strayed as I continued to thrust into her. Her legs opening wider for me, until climax rained down over both of us. Her back arched up while my teeth grazed her breast, cum littering her pussy. **

**We crashed down next to each other. Lily curled up to me, her nose pressed to my chest. I pressed a light kiss to her forehead before closing my eyes and falling asleep with Lily at my side.**

***To Be Continued* **


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I paced slowly, my long black cloak billowing out behind me. I was early as normal and awaiting Lily in our secret spot. The Room of Requirement had been transformed into a small sitting room with two comfy chairs and a large fireplace. The door opened silently and in walked a radiant Lily. Her smile seemed wider and her hair bouncier then normal. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkled vividly.

"Lily, my love, how is it that I hardly ever see that glorious smile?" She rushed towards me with her arms wide open. Oh how beautiful this woman was. As a sixth year I knew I was going to be with this woman for the rest of my life. I couldn't live without her!

"Sev! Severus! Severus! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" The look on her face was so beautiful the shock melted from me.

My hands very timidly reached towards her stomach, which suddenly seemed rounder. The hard little knot pulled a smile so large on my face I could hardly worry about the fact I was to be an underage father. Holding Lily's tummy and looking into her green eyes I was unafraid of what was in store for us. I knew we would make it. We had to!

*Two Months Later*

*Four Months Pregnant*

We were sitting on the couch in the shack Dumbledore had asked the gamekeeper to build for us. It was tiny, built far off beyond the gardens. It was cozy, tiny and warn. It was only two bedrooms and the nursery had been done in dark violet with stars painted just like those on the ceiling in the great hall. Our living room was painted an emerald green with burgundy chairs. We were to tell no one of this tiny shack and Dumbledore had been kind enough to conceal the pregnancy with some sort of jinx.

"Lily, have you thought of any names?" I was looking longingly at the tiny bump that only we could see. For a few seconds she sat to think.

"I like Harry. Maybe Amber if it's a girl." Her eyes looked quizzical.

"I think those are beautiful." She looked exuberant. Her smile stretched across her face. Her eyes were brighter then I had ever seen them before and she leaned in to kiss me, it was the best kiss since the night we had lost our virginity together.

I was laying in bed, Lily was curled up to me, her bigger belly was making it harder for her nose to reach my chest so she now lay, spooning, against me. My hand was lightly on her belly. In just a few short months I would meet my beautiful son. At least - I hoped it was a son. I wanted a child to carry on my success in potions, my interests in the dark arts, the ability to master occlumency! Lily sighed and turned slightly. My hand was resting on her side. A thump hit my palm. Then another. Then another! I looked down at Lily, she seemed to be fast asleep! I couldn't believe it! My baby - MY baby! Was kicking!

"I'll be meeting you soon. Baby Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

*Two Months Later*

*Six Months Pregnant*

Lily was showing quite much now a days. Her normal robes were exchanged for a larger size and she seemed to be in an endless amount of pain. Though only three more months awaited us until the birth of our child. So we thought….

Lily and I were sitting alone in the great hall. Professor Helena was joining us in an arousing conversation on the best muggle ways to raise a child until we were legally able to use magic. I could feel Lily shifting, a look of discomfort on her small face.

"Lily, darling what is the matter?" Concern laced my voice.

"Nothing Severus. I - I think the baby is on his way…" She spoke with such calmness that it seemed as if she was in a state of shock.

"But Lily you're only six months along! That can't be possible!"

Though nobody heard me. Professor was escorting Lily off to the hospital wing. I had to run to catch up. When I finally did, the look of fear on Lily's face terrified me. I gripped her other hand, pushing hair out of her face and supporting her on my boney frame.

"Lily, everything will be okay. I know it will. Everything will work out fine." I had trouble believing my own words of reassurance as we settled her into the bed.

I quickly threw on the scrub robes provided. Lily was panting, hair in her eyes and sweat beading her forehead. Grasping her hand, I held on, whispering words of comfort through a long and complicated delivery. Lily was persuaded every time to raise herself up, push harder, and repeat. She was in tears, her mouth in a strained expression. Her eyes cold and dark.

Delivery seemed to have taken hours. Though soon Lily was holding baby Amber in her arms. Lily had taken quite a physical strain, though Amber was much, much, worse. She was less then four and ½ lbs. Only around 15 inches long and so tiny I could fit her in my hand.

"Severus. Oh Severus. Why? Why did this happen to us? She's not going to m - make it. She's not!" Tears streamed harder, and faster, down Lily's oval face. I didn't know what to do.

Later that night, once Amber had fallen asleep, Lily and I lay awake. All was silent. We listened intently to every ragged breath, every struggling sob, every forced beat of baby Amber's heart. Until suddenly, all was silent. Tears began to fall silently down Lily's nose. I walked over to the bassinet. Inside lay a tiny creature. She was still breathing! I slowly and carefully picked her up and walked back over to my chair. I held her for over an hour, before. with one final, difficult breath, Amber's eyes closed forever, and she was dead.

*Fifteen Years Later*

I looked up from my desk. Lily's eyes glanced at me then dropped. All I could see now was a head full of James Potter's hair. I hated him. Yet, I wished he was mine. I had long ago excepted the fact that Lily was dead. Though looking at the shocking resemblance of her and her son made everything hurt all the worse. My daughter was long dead, as was my relationship with Lily, which we had quickly ended after such a tragedy. Though I still remembered holding the green-eyed girl in my arms, and watching as she took her last breath and was still. I looked at Harry. I closed my eyes, and for once I prayed that Lily's son would survive.


End file.
